lacrima girl
by Miccasa
Summary: It could be interpreted as a sign that you have not yet gotten over a relationship, if you can't stop thinking "Go to hell" while standing next to a couple. (...) A KaitoxMaria oneshot.


It could be interpreted as a sign that you have not yet gotten over a relationship, if you can't stop thinking "Go to hell" while standing next to a couple.

That opinion would manifest if you believe such a place is not enough punishment for such incredulous, disgusting behaviour some couples have. Like holding hands in the open, kissing and "Oh god forbid!" exchanging lovey-dovey glances.

"May your flesh burn slowly to ash, and darkness and despair shall consume your heart until nothing is left but crucial pain". "Go to hell!", which is occupied by so many people, yet you cannot find a lonelier place.

The person who had these merry, cheery thoughts was a girl named Maria. A girl with average height, average weight, but an extraordinary amount of anger inside her. She was standing on a cold, windy afternoon at the train platform waiting for the train to arrive.

Surrounded by nothing but happy people, or so at least it seemed to her. Momentarily Maria's only joy was to fantasize about what horrible things ought to happen to every happy couple on the entire world. Such a task takes time and Maria fully dedicated herself to that job.

The train entered the station causing Maria to forget for a moment her dark, dark thoughts. A lot of people wanted to get on the train, a lot wanted to get off. There was an awful rush .

"HEY!", Maria cried indignantly as a young man shoved her out of his way.

"Sorry girl!", he called over his shoulder. That didn´t soothe Maria at all.

"HAVE YOU BEEN RAISED BY DOGS OR WHAT? BUT NO, WAIT, EVEN DOGS HAVE BETTER MANNERS THAN YOU, ASS...!" Her last words were swallowed by the loud departing signal of the train.

Her loud rant earned her some bewildered looks from the pair next to her. Such vulgar words seemed to neither exist in their bubbly, sweet, pink world, nor be allowed, though Maria couldn't care less.

Angrily she stared at the man in front of her, who, despite his people throwing method, hadn't managed to catch the train.

"Damn", she could hear him swearing, as he went over to the benches to stare anxiously at the clock,"I really needed to catch that train."

Maria mumbled a few more words, making the couple move a bit further away from her. The male to put an arm around his girlfriend protectively. Maria snorted at his gesture.

Where had she been? Ah yes. Go to hell!

The woman, who had earlier been cursed to the depths of hell by Maria, started to read a magazine and suddenly cried out happily :"Oh how sweet and adorable, listen hun! Your best man could use that for his speech at our wedding!"

And then she read out aloud to her partner:_"Love makes the difference. Love makes approachable beings out of us who become capable to take risks for somebody, feel for somebody, suffer for somebody. It makes us to be there for somebody , to cry for somebody. And yes also to scream, cross lines and disgrace oneself for somebody. In love we are vulnerable but altogether strong. Love makes everything, really everything possible. Love is the guardian of life. From the very first to the last breath." _

"Isn't that sweet?", the woman smiled at her boyfriend.

And Maria? Maria's fiery hell turned into a watery one. At first her tears ran slowly over her red cheeks, then they became faster and faster as more tears joined. As much as she wanted to, Maria could not get a hold of herself. She started crying hopelessly, her tears falling like a waterfall, and could not stop.

She ignored the genuinely friendly intended questions and the outstretched hands which wanted to provide her with tissues. She wanted to drawn the world with her tears.

"Come on," a hand on her shoulder tried to pull her to the exit. Maria opened her eyes and saw the rude dog boy and swallowed.

"Let me be! I...," her gaze fell upon the couple which had started snogging each other. She stopped speaking, more tears followed but she went with boy. He led her to a café where he ordered grog for her and a beer for himself.

"Do you have any cake?", he asked. "Please, bring all the chocolate cake you have and I mean really all of them", he said with a look at Maria. Then he was silent for a bit.

Maria was still crying but it seemed that the deluge had ended . When he told her his name, Kaito, she was able to smile a weary smile and said:" What a nice name for a dog".

"You would have a pretty smile if your red puffy face wouldn´t distract , he retorted. He gave the waitress a pointed look, when she came back with only a single slice of cake.

"All of them." he insisted, earning an incredulous look from her. Maria ate all of the five slices of chocolate cake the cafe had left to offer, while he told her all the jokes he knew, one worse than the other but she appreciated it.

One thing led to another, alcohol played a big part, and after two hours she was sitting on his lap, kissing him passionately. Urgent appointments and heartache were forgotten. "Wow, he murmured after a while, "for a crazy girl you kiss well."

He jolted away, Maria had bitten him in his upper lip. Kaito's eyes widened: "How did I not recognize...you are a ...", he did not finish. Maria looked at him questioningly. "Eh nothing", he said and bend forwards to kiss her again. "But no more biting, ok?" Maria stared into his eyes.

"I promise", she whispered, twirling his brown hair through her hand.

By the time they went to Kaito's apartment there were no other passengers on the train any more.

No annoying, probing eyes could see where Kaito put his hands.

Later they slept arm in arm in Kaito's bed. Maria woke when, due to her high consummation of grog, nature called. When she came back moonlight illuminated the room. Tenderly she looked at Kaito's face and thought about waking him for a third round as her gaze fell on the night table next to the bed.

She moved closer. What she then saw turned her into ice. On the small table was a letter but not the letter had captured Maria´s attention. It was the sign on the letter: H.A. Maria knew this initials and their meaning as good as anyone of her race.

He was one of _them. _He was a hunter specialised in killing her kind. Hastily Maria grabbed her clothes and dressed.

Wait, were was her bra? Maria looked around, it was nowhere to be seen. "No.", she groaned. It was her favourite. Kaito stirred and Maria froze once again.

Ok forget it then. She looked at him for one more time. He had been so incredible nice. She sighed and slipped silently out of the door out into the night.

When Kaito awoke he found, to his disappointment, his bed empty. He stood up and walked into the kitchen where he could only find his room mate Zero.

"Uhm, did you see or hear someone leaving in the morning? He asked as casually as possible.

"You mean a girl with a not exiting boob size?"

Kaito did not dignify that question with an answer.

"Well no, but she left you a souvenir", Zero pointed to the floor. Kaito sat down, letting yesterday pass through his mind. He stood abruptly up and picked up the bra from the floor.

"You must have quite a collection of female underwear now, haven´t you?", Zero yawned. Kaito went back in his room, without a word. Two minutes later he came returned, fully dressed.

"What are you doing?", Zero asked.

"I'm going to take a risk, Kaito said with a serious voice. I'm going to find the rightful owner of this bra and return it, he exclaimed. He bore the face of a man who knew a heavy battle lay before him. Zero, who could not comprehend the whole meaning of his friends acting, nodded and returned to his newspaper, unimpressed.

Kaito went to the door and hesitated.: Oi, one more thing Zero".

"Yes?" Zero looked up.

Kaito did not turn around. "Put some pants on when you sit in the kitchen. I would really appreciate that!"


End file.
